


Charlie Cox

by Gonzai



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, Pencil, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonzai/pseuds/Gonzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's nothing more adorable than Charlie Cox grinning (& he doesn't do that much on Daredevil) so I made my own.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Charlie Cox

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing more adorable than Charlie Cox grinning (& he doesn't do that much on Daredevil) so I made my own.


End file.
